RANDOM IS CONTAINED
by I-am-wolf
Summary: uh, there was no catagory for me to put this in, so i put it in misc.  .  kk, this is a load of random stuff, NO OFFENCE MEANT JUST RANDOM STUFF I WROTE DOWN. KK?


OK TIME FOR SOME RANDOM STUFF! **(caution, read at your own risk...)**

_When I die, I want to go peacefully like my Grandfather did, in his sleep- not screaming, like the passengers in his car.  
_

**Computer Related Random stuff:  
**_My programs never have bugs, they just develop random features.  
_**As far as we know, our computer has never had an undetected error.**  
_Smash forehead on keyboard to continue...  
_**The world is coming to an end. Please log off.**  
_Press ALT + F4, it's really fun!_

**Questions:  
**_Whose cruel idea was it for the word 'lisp' to have an 's' in it?  
_**If the swat team breaks down your door do they have to replace it later?  
**_Isn't Disneyland just a people trap operated by a mouse?  
_**Why are people so scared of mice, yet we all love Mickey Mouse?  
**_Have you ever noticed that if you rearranged the letters in 'mother in law', they come out to 'Woman Hitler'?  
_**Isn't it funny how the word 'politics' is made up of the words 'poli' meaning many, and 'tics' as in 'bloodsucking creatures'?**  
_Why is it when some products you have to turn upside down to read the directions, and the directions say do not turn down?_  
**If you can't drink and drive, why do bars have parking lots?**  
_If you jog backwards, will you gain weight?_  
**If you try to fail, and succeed, which have you done?  
**_Since Americans throw rice at weddings, do Asians throw hamburgers?  
_**If corn oil is made from corn, where do we get baby oil from?  
**_If rabbits' feet are so lucky, then what happened to the rabbit?_

**REEALY RANDOM STUFF:**

_Being normal is overrated._  
**Never hide the bodies in the same place, your closet gets full after a while.  
**_"I'll hold it and you light the fuse."_  
"**So, you're a cannibal." **  
_ADHD is Automatic Death by Hyperness Disorder_  
**There's nothing wrong with arguing with yourself. It's when you argue with yourself and LOSE when it's weird.**  
_I ran with scissors, and lived!_  
**You know it's going to be a bad day when you fall out of bed and miss the floor  
**_"When all else fails blow shit up."_  
**I understand that Scissors can beat Paper, and I get how Rock can beat Scissors, but there's no way Paper can beat Rock. Is Paper supposed to magically wrap around Rock leaving it immobile? If so, why can't paper do this to scissors? Screw scissors, why can't paper do this to people? Why aren't sheets of college ruled notebook paper constantly suffocating students as they attempt to take notes in class? I'll tell you why, because paper can't beat anybody, a rock would tear that crap up in two seconds. When I play rock/ paper/ scissors, I always choose rock. Then when somebody claims to have beaten me with their paper I can punch them in the face with my ready made fist and say, oh, I'm sorry, I thought paper would protect you.**  
_"We live in an age where pizza gets to your house before the police do."  
_**Amateurs built the ark. Professionals built the Titanic.**  
_I am going to put an end to my procrastination problem. . . Tomorrow_  
**"Shut up voices! Or I'll poke you with a Q-tip again**  
_Suburbs are areas where they cut down trees and then name the streets after them_  
**I got lost in thought. It was unfamiliar territory.**  
_It's you and me versus the world...we attack at dawn_  
**I'm not insensitive, I just don't care**  
**Hope is a good thing, perhaps the best of things and no good thing ever dies, except my dog scruffy, he got hit by a car.**  
_Killing gnomes with sporks!_  
**Would you like a cookie? So would I.**  
_You don't have to be faster than the bear, you just have to be faster than the slowest guy running from the bear._  
**Checking away messages. It's like stalking, but no one knows you are doing it. I even have people's names on my buddy list that I don't know, but I hear they have really good away messages. Some people really put their all into away messages. There are the people who document their every move: "I am taking a shower, but when I get out, I am going to pee, shave, and then iron my pants. Call me if you need me before I go to the mall at 2pm." Then there's the creative one: "I am away from my computer right now." And of course there's that one from the really cool guy: "Yo its friday night, I am drunk, and not sittin up lookin at away messages" Funny how that guy never seems to go idle.**  
_Don't take it personally.. but you smell like an ice cube_  
**Well the voices and I took a vote. It's unanimous; you suck.**  
_A day without sunshine is like... night._  
**A rabbi, a priest, and a duck walked into a bar. The bartender looked up and said, "What is this? A joke?"**  
_A rejected invention:Instant water! just add water!_  
**Behold the mighty...chihuahua?**  
_Busy polking my neighbor with a spork. shes really old and wrinkly this is fun muahahaha_  
**Don't ever attempt a staring contest with a brick wall, they cheat a lot**  
_Don't make me mad...I'm known to bite at random!_  
**Don't walk in my footsteps. I walk into walls.**  
_Feeding my pet old person right now...!_  
**Hello. You have reached The Autopsy-profile. If you are already cut open, Press you are ordering a new body, Press you are ordering a cut body, Press you are picking up a body, Press you chose none of the options above, please stay on the profile. You will soon be tracked down and picked up in a nice cozy black 'sleeping-bag'. Have a nice day and thank you for choosing Autopsy-profile!**  
_I do what cheerios tell me._  
**I put the 'fun' in 'dysfunctional'.  
**_I'm a little teapot short and stout; here is my handle, here is my...other handle? Shit. now i'm a sugar bowl_  
**I'm bartending at an AA meeting**  
_I'm hearing voices in my head and they don't like you!_  
**I'm knocking on heavens door.. voice in back round Knocking? You very nearly broke the bloody thing down! me That wasnt my fault! It was poor constrution... I SWEAR! Dont look at me like that...**  
_I'm out driving with my keys in an electrical outlet..._  
**If you wish on a falling star it might come true... Unless it's a meteor hurdling to earth... Then no wishes come true... Unless your wish was to be killed a meteor hurdling to earth.**  
_My Braces Are Stuck To The Carpet..._  
**Someday my prince will come he just took a wrong turn, got lost, and is to stubborn to ask for directions.**  
**yo-yos were invented as a weapon**  
_I love being married. It's so great to find one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life._  
**If you're forced to choose between two evils, choose the one you've never tried before. ;)**  
_What are the three words guaranteed to humiliate men everywhere? **'Hold my purse.'**_**  
Emmett's the strongest, Edward's the fastest, But Jasper can sit alone in a corner and still make people jealous.  
**_Okay...so there's this thing called retarded-ness and me and my freinds, well...We've gone pro.  
_**I did what they say and chose the road less traveled... Now where the heck am I?  
**_Why can't dinosaurs talk? Because they're all dead!_  
**the jacob ppl can be on jacobs side, the edward ppl can be on edwards side but i'm on team emmett! wat does that mean exactly? EMMETT IS SEXIER THAN THEM ALL!  
**_If you see a long tunnel don't go into the light.  
_**I'm afraid to ask.  
**_Blowing up squirrels sure is fun, eh.  
_**If at first you don't succeed, skydiving isn't for you.  
**_That which does not kill me had better run pretty dang fast.  
_**There's always a light at the end of the tunnel. Of course, it's usually an oncoming express train.  
**_Excuse me, what drug are you on.  
_**If you ever stop to wonder if you have insane mental problems, then it's already too late for you. It's sad, but true.  
**_When people don't laugh at our jokes, I don't think of it as a "You had to be there," thing. I think of it as a "You have to be clinically insane like us," thing._**  
**_Yes, I am insane, but every now and then I have these horrible periods of boredom where I have to be normal like you.  
_**I know I came into this room for a reason...  
**_We're all going to die...but I got a helmet.  
_**Heavily medicated for your safety.  
**_If it weren't for physics and law enforcement, I'd be unstoppable.  
_**My day isn't complete until I have freaked out a complete stranger.**_  
**My friends are the type of people that would spend hours trying to drown a gold fish...but I love 'em anyway.  
**Never piss off a monkey with a sword.  
_**I don't know what my problem is, but I do know its hard to pronounce.  
**_We're all pretty bizarre. Some are just better at showing it.  
_**I'm smiling because they haven't found the bodies yet.  
**_The pen is mightier than the sword; no-one expects you to attack them with a pen.  
_**I could never find another man like you...Hell, half the time I can't even find where I parked the car.  
**_A best friend is someone that will scream, "EWE, NO I WILL NOT MAKE OUT WITH YOU IN PUBLIC!" and not care if everyone thinks you're lesbians.  
_**I'm not short. I'm travel sized for your convenience.  
**_I speak whale.  
_**Knowledge is power and power corrupts. Study hard; be evil.  
**_One morning I shot an elephant in my pajamas...How he got into my pajamas I'll never know...  
_**You have the right to swing first. However, if you choose to swing first, any move you make can and will be used as an excuse to beat the shit out of you. You have the right to have a doctor and a priest present. If you cannot afford a doctor or are not presently attending a church of your choice, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand what I just told you, Asshole?  
**_I once gave up anime; it was the most terrifying weekend of my life.  
_**I will kill you until you DIE from it!  
**_You are NOT a beautiful and unique snowflake. You are made of the same decaying organic matter as everyone else.  
_**Now come here so I can lick your face.  
**_I am NOT random. I just have many THOUGHTS...Yeah.  
_**Evil Minions; not always as useful as one would hope.  
**_Christianity: the belief that some cosmic Jewish zombie can make you live forever if you symbolically eat his flesh and telepathically tell him that you accept him as your master, so he can remove an evil force from your soul that is present in humanity because a rib-woman was convinced by a talking snake to eat from a magical tree...It makes perfect sense...Yeah.  
_**That's when I started breaking into people's houses. I didn't steal anything, but I did rearrange their furniture.  
**_YOU GAY FAG! HAHAHA I just called you a happy bundle of sticks!  
_**Sometimes I mix 'I can't believe its not butter' with butter to make 'I can't believe some of its butter.'  
**_After a year in therapy my psychiatrist said to me, "Well, maybe life isn't for everyone."  
_**...not to mention that I went crazy again today.  
**_My favorite thing about eating gummy bears is knowing that they can't fight back when you bite their heads off.  
_**What's the point of wearing your favorite rocket ship underpants if NOBODY ever asks to see them?  
**_Buckle up! It makes it harder for the aliens to suck you out of your car.  
_**Seeing Sasuke making funny faces amuses me greatly.  
**_...and this is where I kick your ass in a dress!  
_**Anime: more addicting than watching a monkey on crack.  
**_Anyone home?...No one's home. GOODBYE PANTS!  
_**This is when we look at each other from across the room and giggle until the teacher looks at us...Then we laugh our heads off.  
**_I really don't mind that people think my group of friends is a cult.  
_**WARNING!: I have an extremely fucked up sense of humor.  
**_You laugh because I'm a little different; I laugh because I rigged your house with explosives.  
_**Slinky + Escalator = Everlasting fun.  
**_You can't make a person love you...You can only stalk them and hope for the best.  
_**I may not look like much, but I'm a pro at pretending to be a ninja.  
**_You know, just once I would like to meet an alien menace that wasn't immune to bullets.  
_**You think you have game?...Take your pants off.  
**_Beware of women with kunai.  
_**I am the terror that lurks in your bathtub.  
**_Stupid weatherman...Sunny and clear my ass.  
_**Ninja Ordinance 1: Although it is scary, I am not allowed to dress up as Orochimaru for Halloween.  
**_Ninja Ordinance 3: When in battle, I will not ask my opponent to do the hokie pokie.  
_**Orochimaru! Sasuke's done! Should I turn the oven off?  
**_Look! -points- A distraction!  
_**COME BACK HERE YOU YELLOW BELLIED BASTARDS, I'LL GNAW YOUR LEGS OFF! -Monty Python and the Holy Grail  
**_...Oh, yeah! My daddy kills people in the wine cellar all the time.  
_**Do Not Disturb: Plotting  
**_With a stoplight, Green means Go, Yellow means Slow, and Red means Stop. But with bananas, it's very different. Yellow means Go, Green means Whoa Slow Down, and Red means Where The Heck Did You Get A Red Banana?  
_**"If you think nobody cares you're alive, try missing a couple of car payments."  
**_"Oh, good, my dog found the chainsaw." -Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) _

**"Oh my God, Watari is Batman!" -Uncle Yo  
**_"Don't provoke the lunatic, alright." -Booth (Bones)  
_**"L, I've caught Mello. But...he escaped." -Near (Death Note)  
**_"If this job is in a well, I don't want it." -Jim (The Office)  
_**"Suck, pull, bang, blow." -my mom  
**_"I just want to be squeezed." -Mr. Clean commercial  
_**"We know how to do it lots of different ways." -Gazzy (MAX 5th book)  
**_"If there are shinigami stupid enough to drop their notebooks in our world, so there might as well be shinigami stupid enough to drop their eyes." -MelloNarrator (Death Note: Another Note)_  
_"Mexico is in the United States, right?" -Josiline in my APHG class  
_**Jiraiya: "No, it's not true! I'm not just a pervert!"  
Nauto: "What! Yeah right..."  
Jiraiya: "I am...A SUPER PERVERT!" (Naruto)  
**_"Never explain-your friends do not need it and your enemies will not believe you anyway" -Elbert Hubbard  
"Mello, dresses like a transvestite, kills like a dragqueen." -Uncle Yo  
_**"Head, shoulders, knees and naked people!" -i forgot her name (at camp...in the showers XD)  
**_"Everyone's dead, so I got bored." -Wrath (FMA)  
_**"Bethany, by any chance does your cat eat jell-o?" -Clark (National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation)  
**_Evil isn't very good at naming their followers.  
_**An evil plot to destroy the world. Enjoy.**  
_"Hi, I'm dead. What have you accomplished in life?"  
_**Alcohol plus idiot equals drunken idiot. Drunken idiot add morning equals hangover.  
**_Why would I steal something that doesn't involve money...? Wait, that didn't come out right. What I meant to say was 'why would I steal something at all'. I'm a good girl._  
**"I-I didn't know he did something like that. Is he keeping something in there that he doesn't want us to find." "Well, when you consider the fact that he's 17, it's not that suspicious, really. I've done it numerous times for reason in particular." -Chief Yagami/L (Death Note)**  
_"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" "Yeah...well, I actually left on Sunday with the intention of coming here, but I was swept away into the heart of a dark, urban wilderness. It took me three days to find my way out." "...Why don't you just say you got lost?" -Yuki/Haru (Fruits Basket)_  
**"I used to be a lifeguard until some blue kid got me fired." -Larry the Cable Guy  
**_"Adoption leads to serial killing." -Kramer (seinfeld)  
_**What has two legs and bleeds?  
Half a cat.  
**_"It seems like I was drunk for some reason." -Rock Lee (Naruto)  
We all know sanity is the trademark of a weak mind.  
_**"No animals were harmed in the recording of this episode. We tried but that damn monkey was just too fast." -Stephen Colbert  
**_"Now it seems the crooks charge twenty to thirty thousand dollars for a fake Ferrari body attached to an old Pontiac chassis, and here's how you sniff out a fake: take a pocketknife and scrape off some of the paint on the hood just behind the ornament. If it's a real Ferrari... someone will kick your ass." -Colbert_  
**"An apple a day will keep anyone away if you throw it hard enough." -Colbert  
**_"If a tree falls in the forest and there's no one there to hear it, my illegal logging business succeeds." -Colbert  
_**"Still alive, baby?" –Jane (Mr. and Mrs. Smith)  
Irony: Falling down the stairs due to distraction by the "watch your step" sign.  
**_Insanity is just a word for "eccentric genius"_**  
**_I'm not supposed to make sense! That would defeat the purpose of confusing people!  
_**Don't mess with Canadians, we'll shove our igloos down the back of your shirt.  
**_Fate doesn't exist. We're all just pawns in someone else's fanfiction!  
_**Don't piss me off, I turn into a massive ball of fur and sharp pointy things.  
**_If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you tried.  
_**Don't steal, the government doesn't like competition.  
**_I say if someone has done something so bad that they deserve the death penalty, forget the lethal injection, I say get creative!_  
**"Why does grandma have a gun?" -Wedding Crashers  
**_Sir Bedevere: ...and that, my liege, is how we know the Earth to be banana shaped.  
King Arthur: This new learning amazes me, Sir Bedevere. Explain again how sheep's bladders may be employed to prevent earthquakes. -Monty Python and the Holy Grail (This sounds like me and frankie)_  
**"It doesn't matter if it's already dead, you can shoot it again." -Mary Mack  
**_"I wanna put that guy in soup, that's how good he is." -Nigel Lawrence  
_**"I live in America, where if you don't speak Spanish, you'll starve." -Brad Williams  
**_"Hold on, Bones, let's just pretend that I'm the cop for a second." -Booth  
_**"Mega tough old bastard." -Hodgins  
**_Anyone who can only think of only one way to spell a word obviously lacks imagination. - Mark Twain  
_**Are you a bad side effect of my medication?  
**_You!... Off my planet!  
_**Careful or you'll end up in my novel.  
**_I'm not anti-social ... I'm just not user friendly.  
_**A synonym is a word you use when you can't spell the first word you thought of. - Burt Bacharach  
**_When you lose, don't lose the lesson. (And the lesson is: "Vengeance!")  
_**When you realize you've made a mistake, take immediate steps to correct it. (Unless no one knows that you're responsible for it; then it's probably best to lie low and wait for it to blow over.)  
**_Remember that silence is sometimes the best answer(, especially if the question is "Any volunteers?")  
_**Friends: help you move a couch  
Best Friends: help you move a body  
**_Interestingly, it is revealed in the game Fullmetal Alchemist: Dream Carnival, that Envy enjoys chocolate parfaits. -Wikipedia (i laughed wen i read this XD)_  
**"Spider poisen is people poisen?" -Homer (The Simpsons)**  
_"You can't yell encore when we are still playing. Its like writing your grandmothers obituary when she is still kicking." -Josh Ramsay (lead singer of Mariana's Trench)  
"Hello, would you like a cup of tea while I disembowel you with a rusty dagger?"_  
**"You'll feel like you have a time machine, a DVR, and friends." -Colbert  
**_"I keep secrets from my computer." -Dwight (The Office)_  
**"No, you have to go to bed, daddy's having a breakdown." -Mayor's wife (Horton Hears a Who)  
"When I was your age, television was called books." -Grandfather (The Princess Bride)  
**_"You mean, you'll put down your rock, and I'll put down my sword, and we'll kill each other like civilized people?" -Westley (The Princess Bride)  
_**"I caught myself being racist to myself." -Dave Chappelle  
**_"That's my wife, Jen. We're married...technically." -T-Mobile commercial  
_**"I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." -Ron (Harry Potter 1)  
**_Why is there so much month at the end of the money?  
_**"Smile...your demise isn't today."  
**_"I want to clamp Michael's face in a George Forman grill." -Jim (The Office)  
_**"The older you get, the sooner it ends."  
**_(to the tune of the wheels on the bus)"The woman across the block has nothing on, nothing on, nothing on." -Kramer  
_**"I'm sorry, sir, but our ages are simply too great in difference. It wouldn't work out." -Sasuke (Naruto)...from some ff story  
**_"I can't go anymore. I'm out of batteries." -Kyle Magrans  
_**"It's been destroyed! The evil has been destroyed!" -Shigure's editor...she was talking about how Shigure wasn't writing any more novels XD  
**_"Ah, yes, divorce, from the Latin word meaning to rip out a man's genitals through his wallet." -Robin Williams  
_**"Hockey is a sport for white men. Basketball is a sport for black men. Golf is a sport for white men dressed like black pimps." -Tiger Woods  
**_"Without question, the greatest invention in the history of mankind is beer. Oh, I grant you that the wheel was also a fine invention, but the wheel does not go nearly as well with pizza." -Dave Barry  
_**"Some people say that I must be a horrible person, but that's not true. I have the heart of a young boy - in a jar on my desk." -Stephen King  
Good Friend: Asks nicely for your stuff BEST Friend: Shouts 'GIMME!'  
**_Friend: Asks me for my number Best friend: Asks me for her number  
_**Friend: lets me make an idiot of myself in public Best Friend: Is up there with me making an idiot out of herself too  
**_"We were in a top-secret facility in the middle of Death Valley, officially called 'Freaking Nowhere' on any map, and yet he managed to produce marshmallows." -Max  
_**"I feel like pudding. Pudding with nerve endings. Pudding in great pain." -Iggy  
**_"Why was the blind guy playing with matches, you ask? Because he's good at it." -Max  
_**Boy, you just can't kill people like you used to." –Fang  
**_"Now, Max, I think we both know your parents aren't missionaries." –FBI investigator  
"No? Well, for God's sake, don't tell them. They'd be crushed. Thinking they're doing the Lord's work, and all." –Max  
_**"Louisiana, the state that road maintence forgot" -Max  
"Lust, you have my heart on your sleeve. Literally, now I'm bleeding to death. Signed, Ed." -Uncle Yo  
**_"He laminated a human being. We call that perverted, he's calls it limited editon." -Uncle Yo  
_**A watched pot never boils, unless you light the gas under it.  
**_The newscaster is the person who says "Good evening" and then tells you why it's not.  
_**"Booth, the car is bleeding." -Bones  
**_"Paperweight mode." -Verizon commarcial  
_**"Just stick that little fuzzy ball in there and squish it around." -Booth  
**_Being a ninja and wearing bright orange is like giving a pedophile directions to where your kid sleeps at night.  
**Jeff Dunham: Don't look at me.  
Achmed: That's what she said.  
**_**"Dear God, if you help me out with this, I promise to stop cheatting on my wife with black guys." -Brucey (The Longest Yard)  
**_"I am glad you are back. Now, I don't have to stab you." (The Longest Yard)  
_**"Yes. Biologically, I am a girl." -Haruhi (OHSHC)  
"i am not insane...i am just looking for the entrance of the kingdom of mayonnaise"  
**_Hughes: (showing Ed a picture) Look! Can you believe how big Elicia has gotten? She can even ride a tricycle now. She follows me everywhere on that thing, like my own escort of cuteness.  
Ed: Yep, you're the same as ever, Major...Nice and insane. -FMA  
_**As I lay in my bed one night, and stare at the stars; I wonder...Where the heck is my ceiling?  
**_This space is intentionally left blank.  
_**I always wanted to be somebody, but I should have been more specific.  
**_Biologically speaking, if something bites you, it's more likely to be female.  
_**Sri Lanka**** has lowest divorce rate in the world - and the highest rate of female suicide.  
**_Nyna: Humanity's hopes rest on your shoulders. I would sooner not see them crushed.  
Marth: Which? Humanity's hopes, or my shoulders?  
_**Al: Brother, what are you going to do?  
Ed: Nothing.  
Al: Then why are you chasing me? -FMA...1st episode  
**_"I'll bet living in a nudist colony takes all the fun out of Halloween."  
_**"Being in a band you can wear whatever you want - it's like an excuse for Halloween everyday"  
**_Halloween was confusing. All my life my parents said, "Never take candy from strangers." And then they dressed me up and said, "Go beg for it." I didn't know what to do! I'd knock on people's doors and go, "Trick or treat." "No thank you."  
_**"He just wanted to see how you tasted?" -Mitsuki (He is my Master)  
save a tree, eat a beaver.  
**_Drive it like you stole it!  
_**Nobody will ever win the battle of the sexes. There's too much fraternizing with the enemy.  
**_We're not lost. I'm just not quite sure where we are.  
_**I didn't escape from the mental ward! Those sirens are a complete coincidence!  
**_You have the emotional capacity of this stapler.  
_**If it's tourist season then why can't we shoot them?**

**Copy and Pastes**

**If you have wasted the whole school day drawing or talking about the Inuyasha characters…**

_IF YOU HAVE EVER HAD THE SUDDEN DESIRE TO OWN A TAZER..._

**If yoo cant spel too sav yoor lyfe then putt thes in yoor profiele. (sometimes)**

_If you have ever zoned out for more than five consecutive seconds..._

**If you have deja vu a lot…**

_If you probably have a body in your closet…_

**If you have an MP3 and love rocking out to it…**

_If you would kill to have wings…_

**92 percent of teenagers would die if Abercrombie and Fitch told them it wasn't cool to breathe. Put this in your profile if you would be part ****of the 8 percent laughing your ass off.**

_If you have ever been kidnapped and nearly eaten by evil flying squirrels before your vampire boyfriend saved you, then you found a flamethrower and vanquished the squirrels shouting "Die, squirrel beasts, die!"…_

**If you have an odd sort of love/hate relationship with your computer…**

_If you're random and proud of it…_

**If people mistake you for a vampire (cough cough or you are one cough cough)... **(I have pointy teeth... when I smile, people get scared)

_If people think you are mentally insane..._

**If you spend multiple hours each day reading or writing or a combination of both...**

_If you hear voices of the characters (from books) in your head..._

**If you ever forgotten what you were talking about in a conversation…**

_If you are not addicted to vampires and would like to kill them…_

**If you have your own little world…**

_If you've ever talked to yourself…_

**If you are a person who acts friendly but has an evil mind and is secretly plotting world domination…**

_If you and your friend break out into song in a public area…_

**If you have ever forgotten what you were going to say, right before you say it…**

_If you have ever missed your mouth when trying to take a sip of water…_

**If you haven't died yet…**

_93 percent of American teens would have a severe emotional breakdown if someone called them a freak. If you're a part of the 7 percent who would ask the person, "What was your first clue?"…_

**If you've ever attempted alchemy by clapping your hands or drawing an array... (full metal... alchemest?... i cant spell it. sorry)**

_If there are times when you wanna annoy people just for the heck of it..._

**If you have ever had a mad laughing fit for absolutely no reason...**

_If you've ever spun around in a chair and gone, "WEEEEE,"..._

**If your a Inuyasha fangirl and proud of it...**

_If you know who Panic! At the Disco is and know that they are NOT disco..._

**If you have ever been so obsessed with something that now everyone is scared of you because of its effects...**

_If you ever stared at someone for a really long time for no reason..._

**If your family wonders how u can remember all the naruto character's names...**

**_If you have ever dreamt you were part of the quest in Inuyasha…_**

**If your friends think you are _too_ imaginative…**

_If your parents wont take you out in public with your friends…_

**If you have wanted to scream at yourself because half your brain is constantly blurting out random facts about the Inuyasha characters in class…**

**AND I HAVE PLENTY MORE :D (I like friends so dont be scared. I dont bite... most of the time)**

**One and Only Wish  
Do it one by one, don't look ahead!**

**1. Write the name of a person of the opposite sex. **

**2. Which is your favorite color out of red, black, blue, green, yellow? **

**3. Your first initial? **

**4. Your month of birth? **

**5. Which color do you like more, black or white? **

**6. Name of a person of the same sex as yours. **

**7. Your favorite number? **

**8. Do you like California or Florida more? **

**9. Do you like the lake or the ocean more? **

**10. Write down a wish (a realistic one). **

**Are you done? **

**If so, scroll down **

**(don't cheat-) **

**THE ANSWERS **

**1. You are completely in love with this person. **

**2. If you choose: **

**Red: You are alert and your life is full of love. **

**Black: You are conservative and aggressive. **

**Green: Your soul is relaxed and you are laid back. **

**Blue: You are spontaneous and love kisses and affection from the ones you **

**love. **

**Yellow: You are a very happy person and give good advice to those who are **

**down. **

**3. If your initial is: **

**A-K: You have a lot of love and friendships in your life. **

**L-R: You try to enjoy life to the maximum and your love life is soon to **

**blossom. **

**S-Z: You like to help others and your future love life looks very good. **

**4. If you were born in: **

**Jan.-Mar.: The year will go very well for you and you will discover that you **

**fall in love with someone totally unexpected. **

**Apr.-June: You will have a strong love relationship that will not last long but **

**the memories will last forever. **

**July-Sept.: You will have a great year and will experience a major life **

**changing experience for the good. **

**Oct.-Dec.: Your love life will not be too great, but eventually you will find your **

**soulmate. **

**5. If you choose... **

**Black: Your life will take on a different direction, it will seem hard at the time **

**but will be the best thing for you, and you will be glad for the change. **

**White: You will have a friend who completely confides in you and would do **

**anything for you, but you may not realize it. **

**6. This person is your best friend. **

**7. This is how many close friends you have in a lifetime. **

**8. If you choose...  
California: You like adventure.  
Florida: You are a laidback person. **

**9. If you choose...  
Lake: You are loyal to your friends and your love. And you are very reserved.  
Ocean: You are spontaneous and like to please people. **

**10. This wish will come true only if you RE-POST THIS BULLETIN in one hour and it will come true before your next birthday**

**"It's been pleasure meeting you, even if you are my least favorite vegetable!" -Sophie (Howl's Moving Castle)  
**_"May all your bacon burn!" -Calcifer (Howl's Moving Castle)  
_**"What with all of us PERVERTS creeping around at night." -Shigure Sohma (Fruits Basket)  
**_When you drink, you get drunk. When you get drunk, you sleep. When you sleep, you commit no sin. So let's all get drunk and go to heaven!  
_**People are like slinkies, basically useless. And yet it's so amusing to watch them fall down the stairs.  
**_I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every last minute of it!  
_**I'm such a REBEL. I leave a message BEFORE the beep.**  
_Anime banana is happy to see you!_**  
**_I wanna be with all my buddies in an old home causing mayhem in our wheel chairs!  
_**I believe in dragons, good men, and other fantasy creatures!  
**_Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end.  
_**Kids like us should wear WARNINGS.  
**_Boys are stupid. Throw rocks at them.  
_**You're a great friend but if the zombies chase us I'm tripping you.  
**_Anime: You will love it 'till the day you die.  
_**I Googled you today and I'm disturbed with what I found.  
**_It's shiny and in video game rules, it's important.  
_**"Howl, she fed me something gross. I feel sick." -Calcifer (Howl's Moving Castle)  
**_"I need something of yours, how about your eyes?" -Calcifer_  
**"Imagine what I could have done with your eyes, Sophie, or your HEART!" -Calcifer  
**_"Which one do you want? You only get one cuz the rest are dirty." -Markel (Howl's Moving Castle)  
_**"Help, help, help. Crazy lady with a shovel." -Calcifer**  
_"One day your gonna get bitched slapped and I'm not gonna do a thing to stop it." -Mr. Morgan (10 Things I Hate About You)_  
**I like you Tinklerbell. I think I'll kill you last.  
**_There's two kinds of people in the world, those who have a plan prepared for when the zombies take over the earth, and those who don't... We call those last people, dinner.  
_**Stalkers are like your best friends. They just hide behind trees more.**  
_Kids don't eat your veggies. They may be a handsome price under a spell._  
_It's a good thing I love you 'cause if I didn't, I'd call the men in white coats on you._  
**"I think we broke his brain." -Pam (The Office)  
**_"Green is red." -Frankie_  
**I am on the way to world domination... just let me finish drinking my chocolate milk.  
**_mom and dad doing something on powerpoint on mom's comp.  
mom: this program is great. i should try it sometime. Do i have powerpoint on my computer?  
me: mom, you're ON your computer  
_**Mr. Garrison: Oh, well, your moms are just upset. They're probably all on their periods or something.  
Wendy: whispers to Gregory Tell him that's not cool.  
Gregory: Mr. Garrison, Wendy and I think that was a sexist statement.  
Mr. Garrison: Well I'm sorry, Wendy, but I just don't trust anything that bleeds for five days and doesn't die. (South Park)  
**_Toes aren't needed for balance. They are just a helpful tool for finding items in the dark. Painfully  
_**I'd tell you to go to hell, but I live there and really don't want to see you everyday.  
**_Even if the voices aren't real, they have some good ideas.  
_**Officer, I swear to Drunk I'm not God!  
**_Fighting is mind over matter. I don't mind, and you don't matter.  
_**Why be difficult, when, with just a little bit of effort, you can be impossible?  
**_If you don't like the way I drive, stay off the sidewalk.  
_**Hate is just a special kind of love we give to people who suck.  
**_You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say will be misquoted and used against you.  
_**Chaos, panic, pandemonium. My work here is done.  
**_Don't knock on death's door. Ring the bell and run. He hates that._**  
**_What do you call someone who speaks three languages?  
Trilingual  
What do you call someone who speaks two languages?  
Bilingual  
What do you call someone who speaks one language?  
American.  
"_**The two pennies in my shoe equal a quarter." -me  
**_"First they make you excited, then they make you drowsy." -me  
_**"I'll take a chip, and eat it." -Light (Death Note)**


End file.
